Just pull the trigger
by Peluchette
Summary: T.O.P / Daesung - Angst


Nous sommes assis là. L'un en face de l'autre comme nous l'avons si souvent fait jadis. Mais cette fois c'est différent. L'air qui nous entoure m'oppresse un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe. Je sens la sueur couler le long de ma nuque. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas cligner des yeux, pour ne pas détourner le regard ? Tu prends cette chose si lourde et brillante, tu la charges et tu tournes. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Hyung..

-Non DaeSung tu n'as pas le droit de faire marche arrière.

Sa voix me rappelle à l'ordre d'un ton grave. Nous avons sombré.. Tous, les uns après les autres. Le groupe s'est dissous. Notre Leader s'est enfui aux states, là où la drogue se vend comme des journaux. TaeYang a commencé à blanchir de l'argent et se bat maintenant pour ne pas se faire manger par les requins du milieu. Notre maknae.. L'alcool et les filles l'auront totalement perdu, c'était un jeudi matin lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé mort dans son lit entouré de cadavres de verre. Et maintenant il n'y a plus que nous, nous que la folie a gagné. Tu joues sans cesse à ce jeu. Aujourd'hui je ne suis qu'un partenaire de plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté. Je ne sais plus. Je suis lassé, lassé de ce monde où tout a changé. Je ne me souviens d'aucun bon moment, d'aucun rire, d'aucun regard joyeux. Tout à disparu avec eux.

-Commence !

Je déglutis avec peine. Ma main tremblante s'empare de cette chose qui semble peser un peu plus lourd à mesure qu'elle s'approche de moi. Je souffle, mon cœur bat vite. Trop vite, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de ma poitrine. Mon dieu, pourquoi suis-je là ? Je dirige l'arme vers ma tempe. Roulette Russe. Ce jeu stupide où un seul s'en sort. Ce jeu stupide où tu regardes la mort venir, impuissant, et pourtant maître de la partie. Je ferme les yeux, le doigt sur la détente.

-Ne ferme pas les yeux DaeSung.

Ne me dis pas ça. Laisse moi les fermer. Ouvert ou fermer je ne vois plus ce qui m'entoure. Il n'y a que ma triste vie qui défile devant mes yeux.

-Ouvre les yeux !

Je desserre les paupières. Si je meurs maintenant ce sera toi que je verrais... Cette pensée me réchauffe étrangement le cœur. Je tente d'appuyer sur cette maudite gâchette. J'essaye, de toute mes forces mais je suis comme paralysé.

-Tire.

Sa voix me pousse à lui obéir. Elle l'a toujours fait. J'appuie, je serre les dents. Un bruit creux. Pas de balle. Pas de douleur. Pas de sang. J'ai gagné cette manche. Je laisse retomber ma main et l'arme sur la table.

-A moi.

Tu la prends sans aucune hésitation. Tu la pose contre ta tempe et tire sans même souffler avant. Tu es vivant. Mais mon cœur s'est arrêté un instant. Pourquoi... Pourquoi ai-je eu encore plus peur de voir la balle traverser ta tête que la mienne ?

-Seunghyun-hyung...

-DaeSung.. Sois plus fort.

C'est de nouveau mon tour. L'arme commence à se faire plus légère, plus malléable. Je vis toujours. Tu la reprends et je prie. Je prie pour qu'elle ne soit pas là. Pour que la balle ne parte pas. Et c'est ainsi, encore et encore. Tour après tour. Chaque pression que tu effectues sur la détente est comme un coup de poignard que je reçois en plein cœur. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Je ne souhaite plus qu'une chose, que cette balle se plante dans ma boîte crânienne. Qu'elle fasse exploser tout sur son passage mais qu'elle t'épargne. Je tire pour la sixième fois maintenant... La balle ne sors pas et tu m'arrache ce fichu flingue des mains et c'est maintenant que je comprends.

-NON ! SeungHyun !

Nous n'avons pas joué dans les règles. Mais j'avais trop peur pour m'en rendre compte. Nous n'avons pas fait tourner le chargeur à chaque fois que nous avons pris l'arme mais j'avais trop peur pour m'en rendre compte. Tu le savais. Tu savais où elle se trouvait, c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait jouer en premier. Pour être sur que ce serait toi le dernier. Pour être sur de perdre. Tu ne voulais pas jouer aujourd'hui... Tu voulais simplement mourir.

-C'est le jeu DaeSung.

Je me lève et abat mon poing sur la table. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. Tu es la dernière chose qui me rattache à la vie.

-Tu as triché !

-Les jeux sont fait pour tricher. Tu ne le comprends que maintenant ?

Des gouttes d'eau tombent sur mes mains. Je lève la tête... Pleut-il dehors ? L'eau traverse-t-elle le plafond ? Non.. Rien. Et pourtant mes mains sont de plus en plus trempées. Ma vue est trouble, je te distingue à peine. Sais-tu que je saigne à l'intérieur ? Que mon cœur vient de se déchirer dans toute sa longueur.

-Tu es ignoble.

Mes jambes qui tremblaient jusqu'alors se mouvent d'elles-même. Je te rejoins et dans une rage non contenue je plaque mes lèvres contre les tiennes.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça hyung. Tu ne partiras pas seul, pas cette fois. Aujourd'hui ce jeu n'aura pas de gagnant.

Et sur ces mots je plaque ma tempe contre la tienne et d'une main j'appuie sur ton doigt qui se trouve sur la gâchette. Le canon et posé sur ta tempe opposé. J'ai le temps d'entendre le coup de feu, de sentir ton sang se répandre sur ma joue avant que cette balle ne traverse ma tête. J'ai même le temps de te voir tomber à l'opposé du côté où moi je tombe. Je n'ai pas mal. Je n'ai pas peur. Aujourd'hui j'ai joué à la Roulette Russe pour que tu puisses mourir, j'ai joué à la Roulette Russe pour que tu puisses me laisser gagner. Mais au fond j'ai perdu et tu as gagné. Tu es mort comme tu le souhaitais et tu m'as tué de vouloir me quitter.


End file.
